Question: A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $5$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $7\text{ ft}$ $5\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {5} + {7} + {5} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 24\text{ ft} $